


Kara Danvers

by NimbusLlewelyn



Category: Smallville, Supergirl, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimbusLlewelyn/pseuds/NimbusLlewelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after it landed, SHIELD pulled a ship out of a dam in Kansas. There was a girl inside, looking for her baby cousin.  They don't trust her. She doesn't trust them. This is the story of how that gap was bridged and how a hero was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kara Danvers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My sister. She knows who she is.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+sister.+She+knows+who+she+is.).



> Okay, I just saw the synopsis for the new Supergirl series and I got plotbunnies by the shedload. I tried to resist them, but they overwhelmed me. Namely, on the theme that Kara’s going to end up being adopted into Carol’s family as a sister or a cousin because they’re both badass superheroes who look far too much alike, have far too many issues and are far too awesome to let those issues keep them down.
> 
> It’s going to be a series of one shots and essentially boils down to ‘what if Kara’s ship had been found by SHIELD?’ It riffs off Smallville, but you don’t really need to know anything about the series beyond the fact that she’s about 17 and has been sent to find her baby cousin, Kal.

**I**

The day that she had woken up, her world had changed. She’d been asleep for five years, the aliens in formal clothing, some kind of uniform, had said.

When she asked who they were, they said that they were Agents of SHIELD. They said that they dealt with the things that the rest of the world was not ready to deal with. Including her.

 This seemed wrong to Kara, raised by a scientist. Surely knowledge should be common to all.

The Agents disagreed. Some knowledge, they said, was dangerous. The world was not ready for much of it.

During the first week, they ran tests. They asked her details about who she was, about her life, about Krypton.  They seemed excited. Perhaps she was the first alien that they had seen. Earth wasn’t exactly a famous planet. It’s only distinguishing feature was that the Asgardians seemed to like visiting it, and even they’d stopped coming centuries ago.

They fed her some strange, but not unpleasant tasting food. They gave her comfortable, functional quarters.

And they took her ship away.

In the second week, the tests slackened off a little. They gave her more freedom. They let her go outside at night into a garden. It was beautiful, she had to admit. The strange plants and trees came in a vast variety of different shades and gleamed in the silvery light of the planet’s single moon. She looked for Rao, but couldn’t see it.

She did not trust them. So she did not ask about Kal. After all, if he had survived five years – _five years!_ How had she slept that long? Had something gone wrong with her ship? Well, she didn't know, because they wouldn't let her see it- on this strange, primitive and paranoid planet, then he would survive a few more days. 

She tried not to worry.

When she failed, she tried to hide it.

That, she was better at.

They did not trust her either. She was accompanied at all times by a pair of dangerous looking Agents. 

Others were watching, often from above.

Kara liked the one armed with an ancient Earth weapon called a bow. When she spotted him, he winked at her.

It was the first honest expression she’d seen since she’d woken up.


End file.
